The use of personal computers is extremely widespread today. Yet, many users are not proficient with computer configuration and setup. Many such users need assistance installing new hardware components, or configuring and managing their existing system. Although a more sophisticated user can often easily provide assistance if physically present, the realities of geographical dispersion and time management often require that technical help be provided remotely, for example over the telephone, internet or by email.
It is common to give a remote administrator access to a computer system, so that the remote administrator can aid the local user by performing tasks and services such as set-up, configuration and trouble shooting. Typically, a remote administrator logs-in to the local computer over a network, and has administrator level access to the user's computer while logged-in. Commercial software exists today that supports this type of remote administration.
However, a remote administrator is not present at the user site, and thus cannot connect cables, plug-in printers, and otherwise physically configure components for the user. Voice or email guidance directing users through the physical configuration of computer components is often too vague or unfamiliar to the user. For example, instructing a user to “plug that end of the cable into the USB port” does not help a user who does not know what a USB port is. For example, consider an experienced computer expert trying to help his/her mother (over the telephone) to connect her printer to her PC. The conversation would typically sound something like this:
Expert: “Okay, now connect your printer to the USB port on your computer with the USB device cable.”
Mom: “Connect the what to the what with the what?”
Expert: “So, look on the printer and find a little sort-of square looking opening. It's probably on the back.”
Mom: “I think I found it. Now what do I do?”
Expert: “Plug in the cable.”
Mom: “Which cable? I have several.”
And so on.
It would be desirable to be able to remotely guide users through computer component configuration in a more effective manner.